elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Priest
:The Priest. The Faithful, the devout. They bring the words of their God to the world, one battered heretic at a time. Good with all armors, shields, divine magic, blunt weapons, and reading. The Priest is a handful, though depending on their God, they may have hidden pratfalls as well. If the motto: "A hymn a day,, will keep me away, Sinner!" appeals to you, choose this. The main quality of the priest is the boost to Will, which increases maximum MP and Stamina, and balanced stats to work with. With the heavy/medium armor skills, the priest has good survival chances early in the game. However, the mediocre Constitution and Strength should be trained from a low level to improve the HP score and carrying capacity. Take up Mining and Weight Lifting when you can. A new priest can choose what path to take, much like a Warmage (but with somewhat more survivability). Its main potential is damage mitigation through armor and shields, so look for high PV and heavy materials (this will also build Constitution). Be aware that wearing heavier armor and especially carrying a shield will impose a cap on your chance of successful spellcasting, so you should consider the balance or train your Casting skill by casting useless or difficult spells in a safe environment to counter the penalty. Buffs like Hero and Holy Shield (and Feather, in Elona+), Heal Light, and Magic Dart are the easiest spells to read and cast initially, so search for them and store harder books somewhere safe like your home. Skill with Magic Device and rods of advanced magic can bridge the gap until you can cast those higher-level spells yourself. You can fight in melee for hunting and the stat gain, but you will probably want to train with a ranged weapon for more dangerous enemies (some races come with bonuses to certain ranged weapon skills). Monsters with high evasion should be the preferred targets of your Magic Darts, as those cannot be dodged. Early in the game, you may want to stick to blunt weapons to make the most of your starting skill bonuses, but if you find a great- or artifact-quality non-blunt weapon with good stats later on and are confident in your defense and healing, by all means, switch and start practicing with it! Finally, you want humanoid pets with full equipment slots like the little girl to dish out damage and help you tank. Just target the monster to prompt your pets, cast buffs, and attack. Priests start with a bonus to Faith, so choose a God as fast as you can (Mani of Machine can be accessed right out the door at Cyber Dome if you're looking for convenience) to start getting god dreams. Converting early is recommended as Faith is a skill that rises gradually while sleeping rather than by conscious effort (unless you find a textbook). In Elona+, the priest has a hidden class bonus that increases the effect of healing spells by 25%, which means you can stretch your healing magic stock even further and keep lower-level heal spells useful for longer -- provided you train your Casting to reduce spell failure as advised above! Starting Equipment *Helmet *Breastplate *Club *Small shield *Heavy boots The equipment is mostly bronze, although it could also be cloth Changes in Elona+ Elona+ added Class Feats, in which each class got a special bonus. The Priest gets: Class Feat Changes in Omake Overhaul Omake overhaul adds some new Feats to the Priest class. Class Feats Category:Classes